This is a multicenter, double blind, placebo controlled study to determine the effect of low dose (125 mg every other day) vs high dose (1000 mg per day) of D-penicillamine on patients with generalized (diffuse) systemic sclerosis of less than 18 months. The University of Colorado Health Sciences Center Section completed their part of this study 12-30-95. Funding has been obtained from the arthritis foundation that will allow us to follow up the patients that participated in this study at one and two years after their departure from the D-penicillamine study.